


（锤基）复仇者联盟关于神族成员在办公与住宅区行为限制的申请

by Gloucestershire



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	（锤基）复仇者联盟关于神族成员在办公与住宅区行为限制的申请

星际战争已告一段落，如今复仇者联盟不仅要面对加强国防竞争实力的艰巨任务，也遭遇了组织内部的伦理困境。  
为提高工作效率，增强团队凝聚力，我代表复仇者联盟全体成员，申请对阿斯加德现任国王索尔·奥丁森与王储（王后）洛基·劳菲森进入团队办公、住宅区的权利进行适当限制。

复仇者联盟感激两神对抵抗以灭霸为首的星际霸权主义势力做出的不朽贡献，也用诚挚的热情欢迎他们加入复仇者大家庭。  
托尼·斯塔克为因家园被战火摧毁而向美国政府提出援助申请的阿斯加德人民提供了物质帮助，史蒂夫·罗杰斯推动了国防法律变革和《星际移民法案》的出台和完善。基于此，我们的申请并非出于种族歧视和视域偏见，以下是经各成员协商拟定的原因。

1、

索尔先生经常不顾复仇者联盟组织成员的一致反对，多次强行传播“玫瑰轮”、“生殖&腔”、“受&孕期”、“异体生&殖”等与现代生物生理学观点相悖的知识，并以具体实例进行可行性论证。  
这种行为严重动摇了团队成员对政府科研成果的信任，并深刻影响了部分不具备牢固科学知识根基成员（如鹰眼）的性别认同。

2、

索尔先生在与一位科研技术人员的一次争论中，试图唤起该成员体内封存的第二人格，以便与之进行无意义的对战，从而向洛基证明自己是最强大的复仇者联盟成员。  
他没有意识到该成员的第二人格毁灭能力极强、波及范围极广、负面危害极大，有可能对城市经济、人民生命财产安全造成严重威胁。

3、

洛基先生在斯塔克大厦居住期间，多次利用未知途径产生的未知能量炼制未知药物，私自为一名女性团队成员和一名女性高级秘书进行物理美容疗法，并利用斯塔克集团的人工智能系统向大厦内全部工作人员进行宣传。  
虽然该成员表示治疗效果非常好，有祛皱除细纹、内调理气的功效，但这种行为已经违反了神盾局制定的复仇者联盟管理条例第九条细则。一旦被公众获知，将会造成女性群体的恐慌，严重影响美妆品牌、医疗美容机构、广告投放行业的正常运行。

4、

洛基先生与索尔先生基于不同种族不同文明的文化塑因，对性耻感及性祛魅有着与人类截然不同的理解。  
他们经常在办公及住宅区内公然进行不适宜14岁及以下儿童观看的运动，制造出的噪音响度大、音调高、音品美、持续时间过长，严重影响了周边成员的正常休息。办公区内被物质污染过的桌椅数量已达15，虽然事后洛基以科学手段消除了痕迹，但大家对此依然表示强烈抗议。  
此外，在他们的某次运动过程中，受索尔先生释放的强电流影响，斯塔克的人工智能系统发生了长达半小时的机械故障。故障期间对他们此次运动进行了3D立体环绕声直播，对其余复仇者联盟成员的心灵造成不可逆的伤害。

有鉴于此，我们提出限制神族成员在复仇者联盟住宅及办公区行为的三点建议:  
1、建议索尔与洛基在住宅区内除战斗外，不得使用电流干扰机械设备；  
2、建议索尔与洛基在办公区内应时刻保持服装整齐，身体距离不少于五厘米；  
3、建议考察斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇博士接收神族的可行性。

申请人：布鲁斯·班纳


End file.
